It's Me
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: In this Five Nights at Freddy's Special, Tenshi and her friends find themselves guarding five animatronics in a pizza restaurant, they find themselves in a situation that they would not believe. The animatronics had suddenly come to life and try to capture them, so that they could stuff them into costumes, but soon enough they had discovered something rather interesting...
1. Night 1: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**_Crossover's With:_**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni**

 **The Devil is a Part-Timer**

 **Gravity Falls**

* * *

 _Ahhh… Good old breaks from college. A time to kick back relax play a video game or two, until it reaches the day you have to go back to your studies._

 _Oh boy, if it were only it were that simple…_

 _That is, if you were me._

* * *

Three people ran through the halls through what appeared to be a large pizza restaurant. All around through the halls and rooms darkness had engulfed in each of the rooms, with only a little light revealing some of the objects in each of them.

The three people appeared to running from a monstrous figure which had dashed towards them, from close behind.

" **HOLY HELL!** " One of them shouted, " **IT'S GAINING ON US!** '

" **I KNOW! I KNOW!** " Another yelled, " **JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!** "

" **HURRY! WE CAN STILL MAKE IT!** " The third one had shouted to the two.

They soon made a hard left as the monstrous figure was closing in on them.

* * *

 _My name is Tenshi. The guy on my right is a Mobian named Shadow the Hedgehog and the guy on my left about to shit his pants who is apparently the devil is Sadou Maou but he is in human form. Please don't ask about his name, even I don't know why he decided to pick it._

 _You're probably wondering why the hell are we running for our lives from that monstrous figure that is trying to kill us, in what looks like an abandoned pizza restaurant. You know? The kind you would see in horror films, or at least that creepy ass show Criminal Minds._

* * *

Tenshi, Maou, and Shadow had soon ran into the dining room and hid under the one of the tables, hoping for the monstrous figure would just run past them. When it did, a huge wave of relief came over them, and each of them crawled out of the hiding spot once they calmed down.

"I can't believe that worked…" Maou said, catching his breath.

"Yeah…" Tenshi added, "It did…"

"At least we're safe." Shadow said, "Let's head back to the room before it decides to come back."

"Yeah." Maou said, "Hopefully the others are having a better time than-"

He was soon stopped in mid-sentence when Tenshi had suddenly let out a shriek of terror as she covered her ears, "Oh god I hear it! You guys I can hear it!"

"What now?!" Maou shouted grabbing her shoulders, "You're hearing it right now?!"

"I swear to God, I can-"

Tenshi was cut off when she saw something approaching behind Shadow Maou; Her eyes widened in horror when she recognized what it was. Her body started to tremble, and she was beginning to sweet.

"Tenshi? What is it?" Shadow asked.

She slowly lifted her finger to point at what she was seeing. When he and Maou turned around, their eyes widened in horror when they exactly what it was she saw. They all screamed when it had suddenly charged at them.

* * *

 _People! People! Please calm down, and rest assured. There is a perfect explanation to what is happening right now. And honestly I don't know why we're starting this story here. And while we are on the subject, I apologize if this introduction seems a bit cliche or corny, but don't blame me, blame my assistant Jokey._

 _Who yes if you people don't know, Kenta and my editor. He apparently suggested this to me and I actually thought it was a good idea, at the time. But damn now that I look at it now…_

 _Oh damn, am I ranting? I'm ranting aren't I? Sorry about that, I tend to do that when I am dealing with things I really hate. Don't believe look at my DeviantArt Journal called Reviews 101 PT1._

 _Anyway, I'm starting to get off topic, let's (As cliche as it sounds) rewind the clock, shall we?_

 _It all began one typical day at the Kenta and Tenshi Office. Kenta was out on business, as were most of the other people that worked at our office. As usual when I was being lazy, I was just super bored till I received a phone call from a couple friends, Dipper and Mabel Pines, long story short I met them in summer, I'd rather not talk about it._

 _Anyway getting back to the topic, they told me that they were coming to the city for a whole month during their break from their school, so of course I was excited to see them!_

 _So excited in fact that I decided to invite Shadow, Rena and Maou with us when Mabel and Dipper asked to hang out._

 _But where they decided to hang the minute they arrived, was a bit unexpected._

* * *

Tenshi, Rena, Shadow, and Maou stood there speechless to where Mabel and Dipper decided to go for their first day in the big city. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Mabel said with her arms open wide and a bright smile which showed her braces, "Welcome to one of the best places on earth!"

"Freddy's Fazbears Pizza?" Shadow said, reading the sign over the place, with what appeared to be a weirded out look, "This is the first place you wanted to go?"

"Well yeah!" Dipper said, "Mabel and I have been hearing great things about this place over the use of the television and the internet, and wanted to check it out!"

"But isn't this a copy of that place called Chuck-E-Cheese?" Maou asked.

"An _**exact**_ copy of it?" Rena had added.

"No it's not." Mabel said to them, "Does Chuck-E-Cheese have animals that can sing?"

"Yes." Shadow, Maou, Rena and Tenshi said in unison.

"Does it have party rooms and cool games?" She asked again.

"Yes." They said again in unison.

"Does it have the best thing in the world… Pizza?" She asked this time her eyes were sparkling.

"That's…" Tenshi started to say as a sweat dropped, "The whole reason why it's called Chuck-E-Cheese Mabel."

"Yeah…" Rena said awkwardly, "That's pretty much what it is…"

"Okay, so maybe it's a copy of Chuck-E-Cheese, but I bet it doesn't have an awesome Pirate Cove, and events ten times better than that place!" She immediately said.

"Well…" Rena said, "I guess that is an improvement."

"Do we seriously have to eat lunch in a place like this?" Shadow had asked, "This is literally for little kids, no offense to you two."

"None taken." Dipper and Mabel said.

"Shadow, take it from someone that has this kind of experience." Maou had said to him, "If they want to go here than let's just go and get it over with. I mean come on, it's like you're saying a kids pizza place to good enough for you?"

"Says the man/devil who works at a fast food restaurant in Japan called MgRonalds."

" **HEY!** **WORKING AT A MGRONALDS HAPPENS TO BE VERY IMPORTANT FOR BUSINESS!** "

"In what world is working at a fast-food resteraunt important business?"

" **IN THIS WORLD IT IS IMPORTANT!** "

Shadow slapped himself in the face of how dramatic that Maou was making it. "Guys come on!" Rena said trying to calm them down, "Don't fight! It never solves anything!"

Tenshi went over to Maou, "Maou I think you need to calm down now, yelling out here in public to what you think isn't going to help much." She said.

" **BUT HE-** "

"Maou. Get over it. You can sort this out later alright?"

Maou was about to say something to her, but he quickly shut his mouth when he saw her giving him, a _**look**_. He just gave up and said, "Alright you win."

"Good." Tenshi said with a bright smile, "Now then, let's go inside shall we?"

Dipper and Mabel let out a cheer, "Alright! Let's go!" Mabel said as she dashed inside with Dipper following close behind. Tenshi, Shadow, and Maou followed them inside the Freddy's Fazbears Pizza.

They were all in awe by the size of the Pizza place, kids, teens and adults alike were all playing all sorts of games and stuffing their faces in pizza. While others took pictures beside animal animatronics that were standing on stage, which were of three different types of animals. A purple bunny with a red bow-tie, a bear with small black top hat and black bow-tie, and a bright yellow chicken with a baby bib which read "Let's Eat!"

Around the Pizza Restaurant there had appeared to be smaller versions of the animatronics on stages walking around greeting children and playfully biting them at times.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Dipper had exclaimed.

"This place looks even better than I imagined!" Mabel shouted as her eyes sparkled, "And those animals look so adorable!"

"I don't know…" Maou said with a crept out look, "Those ones on the stage over there is giving me the creeps."

Rena let out a squeal which made Maou jump a little, " **THEY'RE SO CUTE!** " Rena shouted out loud, " **I WANNA TAKE THEM HOME!** " All Maou did was give her a look as she was in a daze, "Please…" Maou said as he was holding his chest like he had suffered from a heart attack, "Don't do that again…"

Just than the smaller animatronic, which was a blue bunny with big green eyes had soon approached them.

"Hello there!" It said with a mix of a voice of a child and a robotic voice, "It is nice to see new faces! Welcome to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza! A place for both children and adults alike! I am Toy Bonnie, one of the members at this marvelous place!"

"Aw, I like that name." Tenshi had said, "Toy Bonnie that's so cute!"

"I take it back." Maou said, "This is more disturbing than the ones on stage. I mean come on, there is no way an animal can haves eyes the size of peaches!"

"That's really the only thing you're concerned about?" Shadow said unamused.

Rena let out another squeal, louder than before making everyone jump except for Mabel, " **IT'S SO CUTE! I WANNA TAKE IT HOME!** "

"I think that would be considered stealing." Mabel said.

"Seriously?" Dipper asked Mabel, "You're not at all freaked out by Rena's weird and dare I say, sudden outbursts?"

The animatronic, named Toy Bonnie continued to speak.

"Here in this marvelous place, you can play the games you want with the help of these Freddy's Tokens! Here, are each of your free tokens newcomers!"

Toy Bonnie pulled out 150 tokens and handed 10 tokens to each of them which they took.

"Wow, free tokens!" Tenshi said, "This place is the best!"

"We told you didn't we?" Mabel said to her, nudging her elbow a little.

"And there is no need for you all to worry about running out of tokens, just go to the token station and take as many as you want!" Toy Bonnie had said happily before saying, "Oh I almost forgot, don't forget to try Freddy's special pizza menu, including the brand new custom flavored pepperoni! It'll blow your tastes buds away! I hope you all have a pleasant time here!"

Toy Bonnie took a bow, and smiled and waved as he walked away from. "Aww, that's kinda of cute how they're able to walk around like that." Tenshi said.

"Kinda cute? More like downright creepy if you ask me." Maou said to Tenshi.

"Suck it up." Shadow said before slapping Maou in the back of the head.

They than proceeded to find a table where they than ordered some pizza. While they waited they had decided to play some of the arcade games. Tenshi and Dipper were playing a fighting game, while Shadow and Mabel were playing a first person shooter game and Rena was cheering them on.

Tenshi let out a growl of frustration, when she lost. "Oh come on!" She said, "I had you right where I wanted you!"

"Hey, I won fair and square Tenshi!" Dipper said before holding out his hand, "So cough it up." Tenshi continued to growl as she rummaged through her pocket and took out a handful of candy. She placed it in Dippers open hand. "Pleasure doing business with you." Dipper said with a smile, and he placed the candy in his vest pocket.

"I swear I'll get you for this…" Tenshi had mumbled under her breath.

Shadow and Rena walked over to them who was all wrapped up in playing the first person shooter game with Mabel. "Did you seriously lost to a child?" Shadow asked her in disbelief. Tenshi glared at him and said, "Don't say anything."

"Come on Ten-chan ***** , don't take it too seriously." Rena said, "I mean it is just a game."

( ***** _ **Ten-chan is Rena's nickname for Tenshi in other words myself :) LOL**_ )

Tenshi then said, "I know Rena, but I really loved that candy. But then again I guess it could be worse, right?"

Maou let out an angry cry when he lost to a crane machine. " **DAMN IT ALL! I SWEAR THIS THING IS RIGGED!** "

Shadow, Rena, Tenshi, Dipper and Mabel eyes widened by Maou's sudden burst of anger at losing to a crane. "Well…" Tenshi said, "That was pretty random…"

"Yup…" Dipper said, "A man losing to the crane machine… That's sad…"

Just than the lights dimmed, and they saw that the stage had started to light up. All the children had started get excited and gather around the stage.

"Huh? What's going on?" Rena asked.

A staff member had then got their attention when he said, "Oh, it's your first time here to Freddy Fazbear's, huh?"

They turned to the staff member whose tag read the name Rick. "Yeah, Rick is it?" Shadow said, "What are all the kids excited about anyway?"

Rick had replied, "Well it's around noon. That's the time of day Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, the ones on stage there start to perform. All the kids that come here love em, the adults on the other hand are a bit crept out by it, course I wouldn't blame."

"Ha! See!?" Maou said with pride, "I'm not the only whose crept out by those weird animatronics!"

"Why are you saying that like it's a good thing?" Shadow asked Maou.

Soon enough they saw the animatronics came online, to which all of the children began to cheer. The animatronics came to life and the bear named Freddy waved to the children, to which they waved back at him.

"Hello friends!" Freddy said, "It's so nice to see you all today. You know what time it is?"

" **FREDDY'S TUNES!** " The children shouted with glee.

"That's right. Everybody ready?"

All the children nodded their heads.

"Than here we go!"

Just like that, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica started to sing, when a piano started to play in the background as well as the sound of a guitar, which Bonnie arm started to move up and down as if he was playing it, and the children began to sing as well.

 _ **I've been working on the railroad**_

 _ **All the live long day**_

 _ **I've been working on the railroad**_

 _ **Just to pass the time away**_

 _ **Can't you hear the whistle blowing?**_

 _ **Rise up so early in the morn**_

 _ **Can you hear the captain shouting?**_

" _ **Dinah blow your horn?"**_

The children started to say "Dinah blow your horn". Tenshi, Shadow, Maou, Rena Mabel and Dipper were pretty shocked at how well they were doing. "Whoa. All the kids seem to really like them up there." Tenshi said.

"Yeah." Dipper said, "If Grunkle Stan were here, he would probably try to steal one of them to gain a whole lot of money for the Mystery Shack."

"Eh, he'll probably fail miserably at trying to steal them." Mabel said, "I mean remember that time when he tried to steal that badger animatronic."

"We'll that's because it came to life and tried to beat him to death." Dipper said to Mabel, "At least that's what he told us."

"Are they always like this when they perform?" Rena asked turning to Rick. He nodded his head to her, "Oh yeah. Especially at birthday parties. I know it creeps out the adults but they managed to bring some kind of joy into their hearts."

"I can see why." Tenshi said, "They are actually really cute."

"I agree." Rena said to Tenshi.

Maou gave Tenshi a look. "What kind of world do you live in?" He asked her, "How can you say they're cute!?"

"What?" Tenshi said turning to Maou, "I can't say my own opinion? That's sexist, I have my rights you know?"

"I wasn't even implying sexism first of all! And second they're creepy looking!" Maou said to her, "They look like they're staring into your souls!"

"Oh come on Maou, you're being paranoid." Dipper said to him, "I'm going to be honest, I think they're pretty cool looking."

"Yeah, and I agree with Tenshi and Rena, they are pretty cute!" Mabel said with her usual smile.

"What kind of world do you people live in?" Maou muttered under his breath.

"For the love of God, will you just drop it?" Shadow asked him, with his usual tone.

After a few songs, their performance came to an end to which the adults clapped and the children cheered. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica took a bow. "Thank you all so much!" Freddy had said to the children, "As always you are an terrific sure to stay tuned for some more amazing tunes feel free to jump in on the dance floor and put your hands like you just don't remember, to follow the rules of our place of joy!"

And just like that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica started to play there custom music. All the children were doing one of the four things; Playing arcade games, dancing to the music, eating pizza, or imitating Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

Tenshi, Shadow, Maou, Dipper and Mabel sat at their table as they started to eat the pizza, which they ordered from before. Mabel took the first bite, and the minute she did, her eyes started to sparkle. "This custom flavor pepperoni is the bomb!" Mabel exclaimed, "I really wish Waddles were here to try this!"

Dipper said to his twin sister, "Mabel I know that pigs can eat pretty much anything and for that matter can get bigger in size, but I don't think feeding Waddles this kind of pizza is a good idea."

"Why isn't it a good idea?" She asked.

"Some of these custom flavored pepperoni pizzas are truffle flavored." Shadow soon said.

"Yeah, so?" Mabel said with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"You do remember what you saw on the television right?" The hedgehog said to her, "To what happened at that local pizza restaurant, when a pig accidentally got a hold of a truffle?"

Mabel's eyes widened in horror when she remembered. She let out a shudder, "Right. Giving Waddles flavored pepperoni… Not a good idea."

"Glad you understand." Tenshi said with a sigh of relief.

"I don't get it…" Maou said, "What's so bad about a pig eating a truffle?"

Before Tenshi could explain, everyone at the table soon overheard a couple of staff members talking to one another.

"Hey did you hear? About the security guard that was on the night shift? He quit just this morning as soon as his shift was over."

"Are you serious? Damn… That's the fifth security guard in a month."

Everyone at the table turned to each other when they heard something like that. "A fifth security?" Tenshi said, "Quitting? For a children's business like this that's kind of strange."

"Why would they have a security guard though?" Maou asked them.

"Someones gotta keep eye on the animatronics from getting stolen." Shadow said, "At the very least busted by someone who hates this place in general."

What the two said next turned out to very interesting for the group.

"Do you know why he quit?"

"Well, I don't know if he's true or not, but he quit because he heard strange noises while he was keeping an eye on the animatronics. He also said he had like a feeling, like he wasn't the only one here, and someone was banging on the door in the security room that the boss put him in. Heard it drove the poor guy insane."

"That's a shame. He was just starting to get to know the job too."

"Hey, if things like that are really happening at night, I'm glad I didn't sign up to be a security guard. I mean I'd rather work the day shift myself."

"Can't say that I blame you."

"Banging on the door in the middle night huh?" Maou said, "That sounds like something out of a ghost story."

"It also sounds like the stuff that you would here in Gravity Falls." Dipper added.

"But then again Dipper and I have seen a whole lot stranger." Mabel said, "With the Gnomes, and dinosaurs and all."

"It's probably some kind of prank that someone decided to play." Tenshi reassured them.

"A prank that get's five security guards to quit, and not mention drives them insane just because someone's banging on the door, not to mention it's late at night?" Shadow said to Tenshi, "I don't think so." Tenshi was about to say something but Rena stopped her and said, "Shadow does have a good point Ten-chan. I don't think people would even think of doing something like that."

"Yeah, but you never know these kind of things." Tenshi said to Rena

"Still it sounds kind a bit strange don't you think?" Dipper had said, "I mean, who in their right mind would quit the easiest job in the world?"

"Don't know." Shadow said, "But one thing's for sure, at the moment it's not our concern."

Dipper let out a sigh, "I guess you're right."

Mabel let out a loud burp, "Well, now that I'm satisfied, let's go have fun somewhere else shall we?"

"Shouldn't we wait until your stomach starts to settle?" Maou asked Mabel.

"Nope!" Mabel immediately replied, before getting up and rushing towards the door. Rena let out a giggle, "She's always full of energy isn't she?" Rena said.

"Kind of reminds of you. It's a bit scary." Maou said before walking towards the door. Tenshi was about to follow after when all of a sudden she heard whispers, echo towards the hall just next to her.

"... Lonely… Where… Where is…"

"Huh?" Tenshi said to herself, "What is that?"

Tenshi followed the sounds down the hall. She stopped at the third door when the whispers came to a stop. Above the door it was titled Pirates Cove, the very same place that Mabel had talked about earlier. On the knob there was a sign, with the leaders had read " _ **DANGER MALFUNCTIONING**_ ".

"Malfunctioning?"

She went ahead to opened the door; to her surprise it was unlocked. She opened the door to reveal a room filled with dust and cobwebs. In the middle of the room she saw that there was a small stage of some kind. The curtains were pink, and a small sign stood in front of the small stage saying, " _ **Sorry out of order**_ ".

The curtains were slightly open revealing that something was behind it. She approached the curtain and opened it a bit more revealing that it was a fox, with an eye patch and a hook. Some parts of the body were ripped, revealing it's robotic skeleton.

" _Is this some kind of pirate? Cool!_ " She thought, " _Aww, but it looks busted._ "

She had suddenly screamed when someone jumped on her. Immediately she knew who it was by the sound of a voice.

" **TEN-CHAN! I FOUND YOU!** " Rena had shouted not letting of her neck.

"What the-?! Rena!" Tenshi exclaimed.

Shadow had soon walked into the room as well. "There you are Tenshi." Shadow said, "Geez, your not a little kid anymore so, you gotta stop wandering off."

" **I DIDN'T WANDER!** " Tenshi had immediately shouted.

"What were looking at anyway?" Rena asked her letting go of her neck.

"Guys check this out!" She said to them as she pulled back the curtain, revealing the pirate fox to them. Rena stared at it with awe and Shadow slightly jumped when he saw it.

"Wow! It looks so cool looking!" Rena said.

"What is it supposed to be?" Shadow asked Tenshi. "I'm not sure." Tenshi replied, "I think it's supposed to be some kind of pirate."

Just than they heard another voice echo within the room, "You're right he is a pirate, Foxy the Pirate to be exact."

The three of them turned around to see an elder man, wearing what appeared to be a green suit. The three of them stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do since they were technically trespassing. "Oh god, I am so sorry sir!" Tenshi immediately said, "We were just looking for the restroom and-"

"Now, now, there is no need for you to explain yourself. I can certainly understand the curiosity of the young." The elder man said. Rena bowed and said, "But still we're really sorry for trespassing."

"It's alright." The elder man said, "As long as you three didn't get hurt or break anything it's fine by me." The three of them stepped out of the room and the elder man shut the door, locking it. "Are you by any chance the manager of this place?" Shadow had asked the elder man.

"Why yes I am." He replied turning to them, "My name is Nathan. Nathan Johnson. It's a pleasure to meet you youngsters."

"The pleasure is all ours." Rena said to him with a smile.

They soon started to walk down the hall with the manager Nathan, since he has to make sure they, well walked out from where Pirate Cove was.

"So…" Tenshi said, "That animatronic, Foxy the Pirate right? Why isn't he with the others on stage?"

The elder man let out a sigh and replied, "Sadly, there was a certain accident with one of the kids. He had to stay in the Pirate Cove."

"Accident?" The three said in unison. Tenshi had then asked, "What kind of accident?"

"I'm sorry." The elder man named Nathan had replied, "I'm not supposed to talk about it. Company policy."

As they re-entered the dining area with the arcade on the side and Freddy and the others still playing their songs, a staff member had ran over to Nathan. The staff member whispered something into Nathan's ear and pointed to a man with business casual clothing with a clipboard in his hand.

"Well, it was nice talking to you kids." Nathan said to the three, "If you'll excuse me."

With a bow and a wink of an eye, he left and headed towards the man with the clipboard.

They couldn't help but wonder about that man with the clipboard. "Is that…?" Tenshi asked, "A health inspector?"

"But, I saw the poster before we got it." Rena had said, "It was given a grade A."

"You guys." Shadow said, "I don't think that's a health inspector…"

All of their train of thoughts left them when they heard Mabel shout to them, " **YOU GUYS COME ON! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE PONY HEIST 2 MOVIE!** "

"We'd better go, or we won't hear the end of it." Shadow had said to them.

"Right." Tenshi and Rena said in unison.

They soon walked towards the door, but Tenshi couldn't help but look back, on to the animamontronics. She couldn't help but wonder about them.

* * *

 _There was something about Freddy Fazzbear's that just wasn't right. And thank God I wasn't the only one thinking about that._

 _I mean come on, you have to admit it sounds strange right? Five security guards quitting after hearing banging sounds, and an inspector coming to a grade A arcade/pizza restaurant, you've gotta admit it's a little suspicious._

 _At the time this is what we all had in our heads, and we couldn't get it out of our heads._

 _Little did I know… That we were all in for our heads._


	2. Night 2: Assistance

_So it's been a few weeks of hanging with Dipper and Mabel. We did all kinds of things. Go sightseeing, go to the mall, play Rena's favorite game zombie tag, all the good stuff. But during those few weeks we sometimes found ourselves eating lunch at Freddy's Fazbears Pizza._

 _Maou wasn't all for it, since the animatronics crept him out._

 _I have to admit though, unlike Maou for being a scaredy cat devil, going to back to that Freddy Fazbears place, just made it even better than the first time we went. The only downside was, the fact we kept seeing that strange inspector talking to the manager of Fazzbear's Pizza, Nathan Johnson._

 _But recently we saw a person who was actually a owner of the company under Freddy's last name, Fazbear._

 _It sounds strange right?_

 _Well be prepared, it's about to get even stranger._

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai Opening**_ )

The whole group got off the bus and walked down the sidewalk, in the direction to where Freddy's Fazbears Pizza was. Mabel was ahead of all of them, just skipping and Dipper was trying to catch up to her. The others lagged behind, Maou being the farthest from the group.

"Maou come on!" Tenshi shouted to him, "Quit being so slow! You're not a turtle you know!"

"I'm not slow…" Maou said while slouching, "I'm just keeping my own pace…"

"Come on Maou." Rena said to him, "You still can't be mad about going here are you?"

"Mad? No." Maou said, "Disturbed about going there yes."

"Will you stop your complaining already?" Shadow had told them, "Seriously Maou, and you tell me not to complain."

" **I'M NOT COMPLAINING!** " Maou yelled out.

"You kind of are." Rena said with a sweat drop.

Dipper and Mabel soon stopped in their tracks when they saw something unexpected in front of Fazbear's Pizza.

"Hey guys, is that a News Van in front of Fazbear's Pizza?" Dipper had asked. The three's eyes widened in surprise when they saw the News Car and a crowd of people surrounding the front entrance. But not only did they see a News Van, they saw what appeared to three police cars, five ambulances and caution tapes around the place, specifically the front door.

"What's going on?" Rena asked.

"Let's find out." Shadow said. He started to run ahead, the others started to follow after him.

They pushed their way through the crowded people, making their way to the front. When they did they were shocked by what they saw.

They saw that they were taking pictures of dried up blood stains right at the side of the building, and medical examiners were rolling small bodies; there were a total of five.

"What in the world is going on?" Dipper said questionably.

"What ever it is, it's definitely not good." Maou said.

"I wonder what could've happened." Tenshi had asked.

Rena saw the paramedics roll out the small bodies into the ambulances. Her eyes widened in horror and realization to what those bodies were.

"Those bodies…" Rena said with a horrified look, "Are those…"

"I think they are." Tenshi said with a horrified look as well.

They heard the News Reporter who just stood in front of the whole thing talk to the viewing audience as the camera man pointed to him.

"I am standing in front of one of the most popular family restaurants Freddy Fazbears Pizza, where just last night there has been another murder of five innocent children, which many assume it is the work of the one known as the _**Golden Freddy Killer**_. According to witnesses last night, the Golden Freddy Killer had on one of the costume that were in this very restaurant, and lured the five children into the back room to where he took away their lives."

"Golden Freddy Killer?" Mabel said.

"What kind of a name is that?" Dipper had wondered.

"Apparently it's the name the guy had decided to use." Maou said to them, "He probably thought it might be intimidating."

"Nevermind that." Shadow said, "What does it have to do with this place?"

They the news reporter had continued with story.

"The bodies of the five children were found by one of the employees this morning, stuffed in the smaller animatronics, the ones known as Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle and Balloon Boy."

The group saw the police roll out the smaller animatronics, all five to be exact. All of the colors on each of the animatronics were faded due to all the blood they were stained with.

"Police have confirmed that the bodies of the children were stuffed right after the Golden Freddy Killer had killed these poor innocent souls. The police are doing all they can to arrest the murder, and bring him to justice. May the souls of those poor children rest in peace. In related news of the matter, Nathan Johnson has announced that within two weeks, he will have to close down the Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. And he is thinking it will have to for good this time."

"Those poor children…" Rena couldn't help but say.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Maou had said.

Before Tenshi could say anything to them, she suddenly heard the whispers again; but this time the whisper was different.

" _ **Help us… Help us…"**_

" _What the?"_ Tenshi thought to herself, " _It's the voice again. But wait a minute, why is it different?_ "

Tenshi looked around within the crowd trying to see where the voice was coming from as the whispers continued.

" _ **Please help us… Don't let them leave us here again…**_ "

"Leave here again?" Tenshi said silently aloud, "Them?"

Tenshi looked around again, just to make sure no one was playing a trick on her.

"Who are you?" She asked aloud, silently once more.

But soon enough she realized that where the whispers are coming from. She slowly turned towards the Freddy Fazzbears Pizza, where the whispers were surprisingly loud.

" _ **Please help us… Help us…**_ "

"You're… In there?"

Without even thinking, Tenshi had gone under the tape and ran towards the Fazbear's place. Her friends noticed her sprint inside.

"Ten-chan?" Rena said when she saw her rush inside.

Shadow's eyes had widened, "What the hell is she-Tenshi!" He then went under the tape and ran after her, as did the others.

Tenshi busted through the doors, and was breathing heavily as she started to look around, wondering where the voices were coming from.

" _Where are you?_ " She thought as she looked, " _Come on, where are you?_ "

And just when she was about to get an idea to where the whispers were coming from, she heard the sound of the officers call out to her.

"Young lady!" They said as they ran over to her, "You can't be here, you'll contaminate the crime scene!"

Tenshi turned to them and answered them honestly, "I'm sorry, but… I thought I heard something."

At that moment her friends came rushing into the restaurant rushing over to her, " **TENSHI!** " Shadow shouted.

" **TEN-CHAN!** " Rena shouted soon after, before bowing to the officers, "I'm very sorry about our friend officers. She didn't mean to run in here without thinking."

"Tenshi, what were you thinking?" Shadow had asked her.

"I-I-Just-" Tenshi started to stammer.

The manager named Nathan Johnson had soon entered the room, "Oh, it's you children again." He said, before saying to the officers, "It's alright officers, these kids don't mean any harm."

The officers nodded their heads and the other said, "Alright, just as long they don't touch anything." And with that they walked out the door. "Oh hey, you must be Nathan Johnson." Maou said, "That manager guy that Shadow, Sakura, and Rena talked about."

"News get's by fast." Nathan said with a smile, "I'm sorry that you kids have to come here at such a bad time. I'm afraid I have to shut Freddy's Fazbears Pizza for good now."

"You mean to say it's been shut down before?" Dipper asked him.

"Yeah, it's been shut down so many times I've lost track." Nathan had told them, "The only difference is that within a few days time, it would reopen again. I kept thinking that it was going to be different."

"Wait a minute…" Shadow said, "You mean to say, something like this has happened before?" Nathan had nodded his head to him, "I don't know if it's alright to tell to a couple of youngsters like yourself."

"Why?" Tenshi asked.

"Because I'd rather not put you all in danger, especially since you've got two kids with you."

The whole group turned to each other then they turned back to Nathan. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" Tenshi asked before say to them, "Guys, huddle up."

They all nodded and they all huddled together. "Okay, there is something strange going on in this place." Tenshi had said, "I don't know what it is exactly but, it's strange."

"I agree." Dipper said to Tenshi, "This could be a whole lot bigger just like what's been going on in Gravity Falls."

"True." Shadow had said, "If there is truly something going on in this place, than we've gotta get to the bottom of it."

"Okay, but…" Maou said, "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"We can't let this place close down!" Rena said with determination, "This place makes a lot of kids happy!"

"Yeah, Rena's right!" Mabel said with the same determination like Rena, "We've gotta save this place!"

"Yes, but again, how are we supposed to do that!?" Maou had said.

"Maou, you work at a fast food restaurant in Japan." Dipper said to Maou, "Can't you think of something?"

"Just because I work there doesn't mean I actually know what to do!" He said to Dipper.

"That's a bunch of BS!" Tenshi said to Maou.

Shadow immediately calmed them down, "Alright enough!" He said all of them, "Look, clearly we can't agree on what to do about this. I mean I know it's obvious that we can't let this situation go." Maou turned to Shadow, "You mean to say you have an idea?"

"Yeah." Shadow had told them, "And here's what we'll do..."

Shadow had started to whisper so that Nathan wouldn't hear, at least not just yet. Pretty soon he was done explaining on what they should do. Rena nodded her head in agreement, "I see." She said with a smile, "That's not a bad idea!"

"I'm all for it!" Dipper had said to Shadow.

"Me too!" Mabel said with a bright smile, "It could actually be fun!"

"As to be expected from Shadow." Tenshi said, "You always seem to have some kind of plan that anyone can agree on."

They all turned to Maou, since he was the last one to vote on Shadow's idea. Maou had then said, "Shadow… Your idea sounds so crazy that… It just might work."

"Alright than!" Tenshi said, "We're all in an agreement than! Now let's ask Mr. Johnson!" They broke up the huddle, and Tenshi went over to the manager, "Mr. Johnson?" Tenshi said getting his attention. "Yes?" Nathan had said, "What is it young lady?"

Tenshi rubbed the back of her head and said, "Look, I know this may sound sudden and strange, but about all these things happening to your restaurant, I think we can help you."

Just as expected Nathan looked at Tenshi with confusion, "I appreciate your concern, but I don't think that'll be-"

"With all due respect." Tenshi said cutting him off, "And I don't mean to interrupt you, but my friends and I have dealt with things similar to what's going on now. We can help you find this… Golden Freddy Killer, and help you out with what's going on."

Nathan saw the determination in her eyes. He knew that she wouldn't just, drop the subject. He sighed in defeat but decided to ask anyway, "I really appreciate what you're offering, but how will you and your friends help me out with this little place?"

"Well, you need someone to watch the animatronics from getting stolen, while you put this place on two weeks notice right? We can watch the animatronics for you."

"I'm not sure if-"

"All we ask, is if we can stay and watch the place for five nights, just long enough to see if there is something going on. If there is nothing at all than we'll be out of your hair. But if there is something going on here, we'll have to extend our watch here and we'll find out what's going on and hopefully find the killer too. I hope that's alright with you Mr. Johnson."

Nathan thought about what Tenshi was offering. True, indeed he wants to know what was, and he was short on hand of the staff. As the saying goes, "Desperate times, call for desperate measures."

Nathan had said, "Very well. I'll go along with what you say. Besides, I could use the extra help."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson!" Tenshi said shaking his hand, "I promise you, you're not going to regret this!"

She ran over to her friends and said, "We're in you guys!"

"All right!" Rena said triumphantly.

"Good job Tenshi!" Dipper said to her.

"Alright! This is going to be so much fun!" Mabel had said.

"I'm still just going to point out, this is still crazy." Maou said to them, "But we do have to get to the bottom of what is going on."

"Did he say when we can get started?" Shadow had asked.

"No, but I'm assuming it's when the cops are done looking around." Tenshi said.

"Sounds perfect to me!" Rena said, "What do we say we go get prepared for our watch?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Tenshi said to Rena.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Shadow said to them. Thus they went out the door and straight to the nearest store.

( _ **Ending Theme: Vampire Knight Ending 2 Suna No Oshiro**_ )

* * *

 _We truly did want to help out this place by any means necessary, so all decided to spend the five nights watching the place for Nathan Johnson. We knew we were doing the right thing._

 _If there really was a killer on the loose, than we had to put a stop to it. But it is like I said before. We were in way over our heads, because pretty soon._

 _We were about to find out the exact reason why, those five security guards decided to quit..._


	3. Night 3: The Watch Begins

_Do you want to know the difference between, fairy tales and rumors? With fairy tales you know from a child, that it's nothing but make-believe, your head keeps imagining the heroes and princess, and the happily ever after._

 _With rumors however… You become scared of it. The reason is because you have no idea it's true or not. You just become engulfed in it; it becomes an obsession. You don't know what's true or not. You try to determine what's the truth and what's the lie._

 _A word to the wise, don't take a rumor too seriously..._

* * *

( ** _Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai Opening_** )

Later that night, the group returned to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza, at exactly 9:50 p.m. They had all kinds of things ready, supplies in case of emergencies, and snacks in case they started to get hungry. They were all prepared for the worst to come; Mabel on the other hand was actually excited.

They approached the front door of the place, "This is gonna be so great!" Mabel said with excitement, "It's going to be like a sleepover!"

"Mabel, this is a serious situation." Dipper told her, "We're trying to see what's going on with this place, and possibly find this, Golden Freddy Killer."

"I know." She said, "But I'm just trying to look on the bright side of things here Dipper!"

"I think Mabel is right about being optimistic." Rena had told Dipper, "Which is why I bought a fun game for us to play for just this occasion, you know just to take the scary things off of our minds."

Rena pulled from her bag, what appeared to be a board game that was titled-

"Clue?" Shadow said giving Rena a look, "Seriously?"

"What?" She asked, "Since we're trying to find a killer and or enter certain doom, I figured this would be appropriate."

"Appropriate?" Maou said, "Is that what you call it?"

"Guys, can we not start this." Tenshi said, "We're here on a job, remember?"

Shadow unlocked the door with a set of keys which Nathan had provided for them. They opened the doors and turned on the lights. This had made Maou shudder at the sight of the animatronics.

"Man, even being here at night is creepy." He said.

"Well you better get used to it." Shadow said to him, "After all we might be staying longer than five nights."

Shadow placed a backpack down on a nearby table and took out what appeared to be security uniforms; a total of four to be exact. He handed two to Rena and Tenshi. "You two better put these on." He said to them, "There is a locker room in the back, so you two better go ahead and change first."

"Alright than." Tenshi had said, "Come on Rena."

"Okay Ten-chan!" Rena said, "See you guys in a sec!"

They both went down to the locker rooms leaving Shadow, Maou, Dipper and Mabel standing there in the front room. "Aw man!" Mabel said, "You guys get to get the cool uniforms!"

"Yeah! We're going to helping out with this and we at least deserve the uniforms!" Dipper had said.

"Come on, did you really think you'd be left out of the game?" Shadow had said. "You two shouldn't jump to conclusions." Maou said. They both got out a what appeared to be night guard caps, flashlights and belts for them, which made them gasp in surprise and it was just their size.

"No way, guys didn't!" Dipper said taking the hat and belt from Shadow.

"And I have a bonus for you Mabel." Maou said. And from behind his back he took out a-

" **GRAPPLING HOOK!** " Mabel exclaimed and took the grappling hook from Maou. "Why does she need a grappling hook?" Shadow had asked turning to him.

"In case something happens and she can attack a person with it." Maou had told him.

Shadow stood silent, before saying, "No comment. Let's head to the security room."

They headed towards the room just down the hall. They opened the door and it revealed to be both a not that big but not that small room. It kinda looked like one of the teacher lounges rooms with a couch and a small flat screen TV, and a coffee maker

"Wow, this room looked even better than I thought." Maou had said.

"From what Nathan told me they upgraded the room because the past security guards were complaining about it being too small." Shadow had told them.

"I see." He said to the hedgehog, "Now that I think about it, that would get anybody cranky. And I should know."

They heard a knock on the door, and they turned to see Rena, in the uniform, which was a short sleeved blue collar shirt with a long sleeved black shirt under it. With it she wore a pair of blue jeans, with boots that were up to her ankles. Rena had on a hat with a bright yellow golden badge.

"What do you guys think?" Rena asked them.

Shadow let out a whistle, "That's not a bad fit actually. Thank God they had the right size for you."

Dipper looked around and realized there was a person missing, "Where's Tenshi? I thought she was changing with you."

"She's just finishing up right now." Rena told them, "And honestly she's kind of embarrassed having to put it on."

"Why? Is there something wrong it?" Shadow asked.

"Well, there isn't anything wrong with it, but she thought there was." Rena had said to him.

"What do you mean, she thought there was?" Dipper asked raising an eyebrow.

"She thought it wouldn't look good on her." She said to them.

"Oh come on!" Maou said, "What is it with women and them trying to look good? It's really bothersome, no offense to you Rena."

"None taken Maou." Rena said, "Plus I'm not sure what Ten-chan is talking about. I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Maybe she thinks it'll make her look fat."

"Yeah, maybe that's it!" Mabel said. Shadow shook his head, "No, she doesn't worry about things like that."

Maou had asked, "So you know what's wrong with it?"

Shadow had then replied, "I think it's because the uniform I gave her included a-"

Just than they heard Tenshi shout out cutting off the hedgehog. " **I FEEL LIKE A IDIOT IN THIS!** " They all turned to see Tenshi in a short sleeved collar shirt with a skirt up to her knees and a pair of boots up to her ankles, with navy blue knee socks.

" **HOLY SH-!** " Maou exclaimed covering his mouth and turning away with his face turning red at the fact Tenshi actually looked good in the outfit she was currently wearing.

"Well this is unexpected." Dipper said, just shocked to see what Tenshi was wearing.

"I thought you said you don't wear skirts." Mabel had said to her.

" **YEAH I DID SAY THAT!** " Tenshi shouted, before glaring at Shadow, " **WHAT THE HELL MAN!? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?** "

"Tenshi calm down." Shadow said to her calmly, "There's a perfect explanation here."

" **YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DESPISE SKIRTS!** " Tenshi shouted to him, " **I'M A FREAKING TOM-BOY HERE! I DON'T DO SKIRTS! THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE AND THEY MAKE FEEL LIKE SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO MENTION SINCE THEY'RE KIDS IN THE ROOM AND DID I MENTION HOW MUCH I DESPISE SKIRTS?**!"

Shadow soon patted her shoulder, "Calm down, you're overreacting." He said, "Besides, we're the only ones here, and we won't say a word to anyone about you wearing a skirt."

"Good!" Tenshi said, "Because you'd get the brick ***** if you told anybody!"

( ***** _ **The brick is my trademark. If anyone of the characters piss me off they get the Tenshi Style Brick. P.S it can be lethal)**_

They didn't realize that Rena was staring at Tenshi with a certain look in her eye. "Umm… Rena?" Dipper said to her, "Are you o-?"

All of a sudden, everyone ( _ **Even Mabel**_ ) jumped when Rena let out a high pitch squeal and shouted, " **SHE'S SO CUTE!** " She suddenly grabbed a hold of Tenshi, ran with her and shouted, " **I'M GONNA TAKE HER HOME!** "

Tenshi let out a shriek when Rena ran away with her; She cried out, " **GAH, HELP! I NEED AN ADULT!** "

" **DAMN IT RENA!** " Shadow had shouted as he sprinted after her, " **PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!** "

"Seriously, what's with her and trying to quote on quote kidnap anyone who is cute?" Dipper had said.

"I guess she can't help it." Mabel said to him, trying to get over the trauma, "How about you Maou? What do you-"

They saw Maou in a comatose state by one Rena's sudden outburst and what Tenshi was wearing. "Maou?" Mabel said while snapping her fingers and poking his face, "Dipper, I think he broke."

"I see that Mabel." Dipper said, "And you're right, he did break."

After things had finally calmed down, Shadow and Maou got dressed in the security outfits; Shadow wore a simple blue short sleeved collared shirt with pants up to his knees and under it a white tank top, and Maou wore a long sleeved shirt with his pants rolled up over the ankles, and had on a pair of sneakers. Shadow had then went ahead to explain what they were going to do.

"Alright people, let's recap on the matter at hand." He said, "There has just been a murder of five children, around the time when a security guard was supposedly on duty, and also there is something unnatural going on here. So we're going to split into groups of two and watch the place for the next few nights and possible past that. Hopefully we'll find clues that the police had missed."

"So basically what you're saying is that we're going to play private detective till this matter is solved?" Maou said questioningly.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes." He said to him, "Now one of the two of us will stay here and play eagles eye, checking the camera's from time to time, while the rest of us patrol the restaurant every hour or so. We'll take turns on both patrols and cameras. So for first patrol Tenshi and I will take a look around the west side and front of this building. Rena and Maou, you two will have the east side and check the back rooms."

"What about us?" Dipper asked Shadow, "What do we do?"

"You and Mabel are in charge of the camera's." He replied, "If you seen anything move around or if something is out of the ordinary, you give us a shout."

Dipper and Mabel both saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

Rena had then handed each of them walkie talkies. "These are in case something bad happens to one of us."

They took the walkie talkie from Rena. "You come prepared when it comes to things like this don't you?" Tenshi had said to her.

"Of course." Rena had said to her, "When you come from a small town that has the occasional blackouts, you have to be prepared for anything."

"No comment." Tenshi said after only a few seconds of silence.

"Alright than now that we're all prepared for what's to come. Let's get started." Shadow had said.

Everyone had nodded their heads and went to their stations.

As planned, Shadow and Tenshi went looking around the west side of the building. They were looking in each of the rooms as they went to the front, the dining area, to where the three animatronics stood, while Rena and Maou checked the rooms within the back, until they got to the room where they kept the spare parts for the animatronics.

Soon enough Shadow and Tenshi were getting close to the dining area. Shadow had contacted the others. "Rena? Maou? Did you guys find anything?" He asked the two of them.

" _ **No.**_ " He heard Maou say.

" _ **Nothing yet Shadow.**_ " Rena said.

"Dipper, Mabel? How about you two? They're anything on on those camera's?" Tenshi asked the both of them.

" _ **Well, everything seems normal so far.**_ " Dipper replied before Tenshi heard the sound of cartoon sound effects in the background, " _ **Mabel, if you're going to watch the TV the least you can do is turn down the volume!**_ "

" _ **Sorry Dipper!**_ " They heard Mabel say, " _ **But it's hard to hear with this small TV! Whose idea was it to buy a six inch TV anyway?**_ "

"Why is Mabel watching the television?" Shadow asked Dipper.

" _ **Sorry, she got bored after the first few seconds of watching the cameras. There was no stopping her.**_ " Dipper told Tenshi and Shadow, " _ **But don't worry, I'm still on the camera's like Eagle Eye!**_ "

Shadow and Tenshi both looked at each other and then he went ahead and said, "You sure everything's normal on your end?"

Dipper had then replied, " _ **Yeah. From where you and Maou and Rena are standing, everything seems normal. Except the kitchen.**_ "

This had made Shadow and Tenshi stop in their tracks. "Wait, what about the kitchen?" Tenshi had asked.

They heard the buttons being pushed by Dipper on the other side, " _ **We'll I'm trying to get a picture on this on the screen but, the only thing I'm getting is the audio, or at least that's what it says here.**_ _**From the looks of it, it looks like it's broken.**_ "

"Broken?" Shadow said, "But that can't be right, it's not supposed to be-"

"I'll go check it out" Tenshi said cutting him off.

"You sure?" He asked turning to her, "You don't want me to come with you?"

Tenshi turned to Shadow and let out a smile, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll let you guys know if I need any back up."

Shadow stayed silent for about a minute before saying, "Alright. Okay. Just go check on the camera, and be careful."

"Dude, it's just a pizza restaurant." Tenshi said, "What could happen?

With that she went towards the kitchen, and Shadow continued towards the dining area.

" _ **Are you worried about Tenshi Shades?**_ " He heard Maou ask.

"A little bit." Shadow had told her, "You know how Tenshi can be Maou."

" _ **You worry too Shadow.**_ " He heard Rena say, " _ **Ten-chan is a tough girl! I'm sure she'll be alright!**_ "

* * *

Tenshi got to the door of the kitchen. She opened the door and entered the kitchen. She proceeded to turn on the light but strangely enough, the light didn't turn on when she flipped the switch.

"What the-" She said.

" _ **Something wrong there?**_ " Dipper asked her.

"Yeah." She said to him, "The light's not working."

" _ **That's impossible though, the lights should be working.**_ "

"I know, that's the weird thing. We'll take a look at that fuse box later, right now, let's check that camera."

Tenshi took out her flashlight from her security belt, and proceeded to look for the camera as she shut the door behind her. She soon spotted it at the corner of the ceiling.

" _Damn it, it's out of reach! Curse me for being short!_ "

She looked around the room with the flashlight in her hand, and soon enough she found a step ladder.

" _That'll work._ "

She took the step ladder and placed near where the camera was. She soon shined the light on the camera.

" _Okay, let's see what the problem is._ "

She looked around the camera top to bottom, even undid the screws to check the wiring. But to her surprise, she couldn't find the problem.

" _That's weird… It's working just fine, even the picture._ "

She had decided to ask Dipper.

"Dipper are you sure there's something wrong with the camera in the kitchen?"

But instead of a response, all she got was static, on the other end.

"Dipper?"

She tried to place it to her ear, to see if she could hear better, "Dipper? Anyone? Hello?" She smacked the walkie-talkie a couple of times, but continued to get static.

"What the hell is going on? Why can't I get anything?"

The static continued and she started to worry. "I better get back to the-"

All of a sudden the step ladder she was on started to wobble which made her shriek out and grab to the cabinet.

"Wha-what the hell!?" She shrieked.

The step ladder fell on it's side and she found herself hanging on for dear life.

" **YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!** "

All of a sudden she felt something grab a hold of her.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?**_ " Tenshi thought in a panic, " _ **NO WAY! IS SOMEONE IN HERE WITH ME?! OH GOD! OH GOD!**_ "

Just than, she heard a whisper and she just froze at the sound of it, which had a cold, venom like voice, say only two words.

" **IT'S ME…** "

The next thing she knew, she hurdled to the ground after a hard pull; she hit her head on the counter and blacked out.

* * *

Shadow had just finished checking around the dining area, as well as the arcade alley. He even went as far as looking in the actual arcade machine.

"We're all clear here." Shadow said to the others over the talkie, "Nothing out of the ordinary here. How about you guys?"

Rena had replied over the walkie-talkie, " _ **Maou and I are in the back room already. And there is nothing suspicious here.**_ "

" _ **Yeah except for this creepy robot skeleton just sitting here on the middle of the table.**_ " Maou had said.

"Maou focus please!" Shadow had said, "Don't chicken out on me! Dipper, how about you?"

" _ **Nope, nothing on the camera's.**_ " Dipper replied.

"Tenshi how about you?" Shadow asked, "You figure out the problem with the camera in the kitchen?"

But Shadow didn't receive an answer, from her, all he got was silence.

"Tenshi? Tenshi are you there?"

All of a sudden he heard a loud thump on Dippers end as well as what appeared to be clanking noises over it as well as a shriek from Tenshi.

"Dipper talk to me!" Shadow immediatly said.

" _ **I-I don't know!**_ " Dipper stammered, " _ **There's something happening in the kitchen!**_ "

"Tenshi!" Shadow mumbled, before shouting over the walkie-talkie, " **RENA, MAOU! MEET ME AT THE KITCHEN, NOW!** "

With that he sprinted towards the kitchen, unaware to him, that the animatronic, the one named Bonnie, **watched him** , as he ran off.

Soon enough Shadow managed to get to the kitchen. He tried to open it, but strangely enough the door was locked. He started to knock on the door with all his might.

" **TENSHI! TENSHI ANSWER ME DAMN IT!** "

He tried the knob again but to no avail.

"No choice."

He back up and then with one kick he broke the door down. When he did, he saw Tenshi lying unconscious on the floor when the light got into the room..

" **TENSHI!** "

He ran over to her, and found out that her head was bleeding. He placed his head against her chest, but he sighed with relief when he heard her heart beating.

Soon enough, Maou and Rena had gotten there as well.

" **TEN-CHAN!** " Rena cried out

" **HOLY CRAP! TENSHI!** " Maou shouted.

The two ran over to him and her and noticed Tenshi's state.

"What the hell happened?!" Maou shouted.

"I don't know!" Shadow told them, "I just found her like this when I got here."

"Oh my god, she's bleeding!" Rena exclaimed, "What do we do!?"

"Calm down." Shadow told Rena, "Just calm down. There's a medical kit back up in the security room, let's just get her back there and treat her."

He then proceeded to pick her up off the ground, and take her out of the kitchen and back to the security room. Maou and Rena had soon followed, and unknowingly to them, a pair of two small white eyes watched them, as they left the kitchen.

* * *

Tenshi soon felt herself come too, she rubbed her head at the pain she felt from her head. She sat up as she still rubbed her throbbing head.

"Did anyone get the license plate on that train that hit me?"

Soon enough she realized where she was exactly which made her jump and scream a little.

"Holy hell!" She cried out, "Where in the hell am I!?"

She got up from the floor and looked around. "Maou, I swear to god, if this is another one of tricks so help me I'll-"

She was soon cut off when she heard something turn on. She slowly turned around and, before her, she saw what appeared to be an arcade machine. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to it.

She approached the machine, and saw that there was red static. "What is this? An Atari game?"

All of a sudden the game showed the title screen which was titled-

" _Take the Cake to the Children?_ " Tenshi read across the screen, "What kind of a game name is that?"

Soon enough, a picture appeared; On the screen what appeared to be small box and a total of seven sprites. Three on the right and left and one standing in the middle. The sprite in the middle appeared to be brown, and having black spots on the head and neck, giving it a familiar appearance.

"Hang on. Is that… Freddy? What's he doing there?"

The arcade started to move on it's one. The pixelated Freddy started to take the cake that was in his hand to any of the six pixel characters from what Tenshi could tell were children.

Everytime the icon turned red, the pixelated Freddy would go over to them with the cake in his hand. It wasn't long until she noticed that there was another child, outside the box.

"What is that one doing outside? Wait, is he… Crying?"

She saw what looked like a purple car pull up in front of the small child and a purple man stood just behind him, which made the child outside of the box widened in horror. The eyes grew bigger and bigger and just like that in the next second, the child was suddenly all grey, and his tears were dried up on his face; The purple man drove away. This had caused Tenshi to back up from the arcade machine. She felt herself tremble and sweat from fear by what she just saw.

"Wha-What the hell? Did that child just-What kind of a game is this!?"

Suddenly, she felt hands grab a hold of her mouth which had caused her to let out a muffled shriek. She felt herself be turned around and she found herself staring into the face of what appeared to be a puppet. It had a giant grin on his face with red lipsticks and had purple streaks coming down it's eyes. She realized she was a few feet off the ground, revealing that the puppet was tall and slender.

Despite the puppet being covered with an eternal smile, it was giving her a creepy look which made her start to thrash. But because of the grip he had on her, it was unable to let go no matter how hard she tried even when she hit his arms with all her might.

She gave out muffled yells, when the puppet began to move to a different area. Than soon enough, it had dropped her to the ground. Tenshi backed up, and still trembled before it after catching her breath.

"Who-who are you?" Tenshi stammered as she trembled.

The puppet gave no answer, only tilted it's head, which scared her even more. "Lo-look…" Tenshi started to say, "I-I don't know who you are, bu-but please, don't kill me, I beg of you…"

The puppet had soon pointed towards something. Tenshi was, hesitant at first, but she turned her head to look where it was pointing. It pointed to a small table and above it a clock. On the small table there appeared to be a phone, which replaced Tenshi's fear, with confusion.

"Wha-I-" She stammered, unable to find the right words, "I don't understand. Why are-What the?"

When Tenshi turned around, the puppet was gone. She darted up, down, left and right wondering where exactly the puppet went.

"Where did it go?"

She had flinched when she suddenly heard the phone ring. She turned around at saw the clock hands at 12 a.m. She got up from the floor and approached the ringing phone. She picked up the phone and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

But then she heard the voice again. The one she heard before she had passed out.

" **IT'S ME…** "

Tenshi's eyes widened in horror, when she heard the voice from before. Her whole body was shaking as the voice continued to repeat the same words over and over again, each time the voice got even louder and louder as if there was a train coming towards her.

"Wha-What is this? Who is this? Why is this-"

She was once again cut off when she heard what appeared to be the sound of a music box, which made Tenshi slightly jump.

"Huh?! What is that!?"

Just than she saw a pair of what appeared to be of blue eyes. It started to talk to her.

" **Help… Help us…** "

"Huh?"

When Tenshi had just blinked and she was met face to face with what appeared to be a dark yet familiar figure right in front of her literally eye to eye.

" **HELP US!** "

Tenshi let out a shriek when the familiar figure had just shouted at her. It continued to shout those same two words as it grasped her shoulders. Her shriek was even louder when what looked like blood and mucus dripping from it's eyes.

" _ **Ten-chan! Ten-chan! Ten-chan wake up!**_ "

( ** _Ending Theme: Vampire Knight Guilty Ending Suna No Oshiro_** )

* * *

 _Do you wanna know something? When I was a little girl, I felt as though someone was watching me. I know it's strange but yeah, that was a feeling I had since then._

 _I felt as though I was stalked by a hawk, but then I had realized it was my own imagination._

 _One day the strangest thing had happened to me, when I was walking home from school. It was around the spring time, and I had just finished the day, I was in a good mood. I was just minding own business as I walked._

 _That's when I heard someone just say my name. Even with the cars I still heard someone just calling to me. When I finally turned around, there was no one there…_

 _Even to this day, I still wonder._

 _Was someone really calling out to me?_

 _Or was it all in my head?_


End file.
